Une simple histoire de vaisselle et de sourire
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Zorro fait la vaisselle, c'est un fait. Robin sourit, c'est un fait aussi. Et quand les deux se rencontrent? [Zorro x Robin]


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue. Un petit OS sur mon couple préféré Zorro x Robin. Enjoy :)  
>Les personnages sont de <span>One Piece<span>, Eichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><strong>Une simple histoire de vaisselle et de sourire<strong>

Zorro fait la vaisselle. Il est puni et il grommelle que c'est injuste et que, franchement, cette punition est ridicule. Les sourcils froncés de son air mécontent quasi habituel, le bretteur pose les assiettes dans le deuxième bac rempli de vaisselle moussante. Il ouvre le robinet à fond et l'eau chaude coule à flot. En rinçant les couverts, il grommelle encore, soufflant que c'est injuste qu'il fait beau dehors et qu'il préfèrerait s'entrainer sur l'herbe du pont plutôt que de faire la vaisselle. Bon certes, il s'est endormi à la vigie et il n'a pas vu arriver la flotte de la Marine qui les a sauvagement attaqués mais ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre d'erreur ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient eu du mal à s'en débarrasser… Luffy et Franky se sont donné à fond dans la bataille, l'un pour tuer son ennui, l'autre pour exhiber ses nouvelles armes. Sanji a protégé ses dames et Brook a participé de loin à la bataille. Si simplement il s'était réveillé, il aurait combattu lui aussi. En soupirant, il se demande si ce n'est pas plutôt pour ça que Nami s'est énervée contre lui et l'a puni de vaisselle ce midi.  
>Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, gentiment, calmement. Zorro relève la tête et, sans se retourner, il sait qui vient de rentrer.<p>

- Zorro, soupire Robin en avançant vers lui. J'allais prendre ma douche mais tu prends toute l'eau chaude pour faire la vaisselle.

- Quelle idée de faire une douche en début d'après-midi aussi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Je souhaite prendre une douche chaude. Alors, tu es gentil mais arrête de prendre toute l'eau. Merci.

- C'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès… Bon écoute, moi tout ce que je veux c'est aller m'entraîner. Alors, tu patientes 5 minutes que je finisse et après, je te laisse l'eau chaude. Je ne vais pas reculer l'heure de mon entraînement parce que tu veux prendre une douche chaude.

- Mon pauvre, l'heure de ton entraînement va être reculée, quel drame. Excuse-moi mais… tu n'aurais pas passé ta matinée à t'entraîner ?... Oh non désolé, je suis dans l'erreur : tu n'as pas passé ta matinée à t'entraîner puisque tu t'es endormi…

Il se retourne pour lui lancer un regard noir et il croise son sourire énigmatique, celui qu'elle sort à toutes les sauces et qui énerve le bretteur au plus haut point. Il va pour répliquer lorsque Sanji apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte :

- Robin d'amour ! Que fais-tu simplement vêtue d'une serviette ?! Tu vas attraper froid, veux-tu que je te réchauffe ?

- Merci Sanji, c'est très aimable de ta part mais ça ira. Je vais retourner à la salle de bain, réplique-t-elle sans lâcher le bretteur du regard.

Zorro n'avait même pas vu qu'elle était en serviette. Il rougit légèrement lorsqu'il s'en aperçoit. Une fois que l'archéologue a quitté la cuisine, Sanji se tourne vers Zorro et lui lance :

- J'espère que tu ne lui as rien fait de mal, espèce de pervers aux cheveux vert !

- Qui tu traites de pervers ?!

La cuisinier referme la porte et s'en va sans rien ajouter. Zorro songe que s'il n'avait pas eu les mains dans la mousse et l'eau, il se serait jeté sur ce stupide cuistot et l'aurait tranché en deux ou trois. Le traiter de pervers, lui ? Il grommelle toujours et poursuit son travail.

Dans la salle de bain, Robin s'est assise sur le bord de la baignoire et garde un œil dans la cuisine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de faire un brin de vaisselle ! Il en met du temps ! Elle soupire de désespoir mais en profite pour observer le bretteur à la tâche. Un sourire malin se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle doit bien avouer que Zorro n'est pas mal, en tant qu'homme bien sûr. Elle sait très bien ce qu'il vaut en tant que combattant, ami et bretteur. Mais en tant qu'homme… elle ne s'est jamais posé la question. Elle le regarde fixement en essayant de lui trouver des qualités physiques qu'elle aurait omis lorsque celui-ci se retourne. Il plante son œil dans le sien, collé au mur du fond et il tend le pouce vers le ciel. Robin fait disparaître son œil, un peu honteuse. Il l'avait vu… il n'est peut-être pas si idiot que ça. Elle songe en laissant la baignoire se remplir.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, Zorro sort de la cuisine et se rend à la vigie pour s'entrainer. Il y passe toute l'après-midi et fait bien attention à ne pas s'endormir, hors de question de faire la vaisselle ce soir aussi. Chopper, Usopp et Luffy pêchent assis sur le bastingage et Brook les observe en écoutant les balivernes du sniper d'un air intéressé. Nami est assise à l'ombre et écrit sur le journal de bord pendant que Sanji prend soin des mandariniers. Franky est dans son atelier et les coups de marteaux résonnent jusqu'à la vigie. Et la seule chose à laquelle pense Zorro est : "Mais pourquoi Robin prend-t-elle une douche à un moment pareil ?"

En allant à la douche ce soir là, avant le dîner, Zorro est pris d'un gros doute. Est-ce que Robin ne va pas vouloir se venger ? Méfiant, il scrute le pont. Elle est là, bien occupée dans son bouquin, rien à craindre. Il file à la salle de bain et prend une petite douche. Jamais il n'a été aussi rapide, il se surprend lui-même. Sanji appelle à table juste au moment où le bretteur sort de la pièce d'eau.

En descendant, il croise l'archéologue qui lui lance son sourire agaçant :

- L'eau était bonne ?

- Impeccable. Pile à la bonne température.

Le sourire sur le visage de Robin se fait plus grand et elle passe devant le bretteur pour rentrer dans la salle à manger. Il souffle par le nez et la suit.  
>Le dîner se déroule dans cette ambiance particulière qui sied si bien aux pirates au chapeau de paille. À la fin du repas, Sanji demande au bretteur en rigolant s'il veut se coltiner la vaisselle. En grognant, Zorro déclare qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire la vaisselle, que l'homme de maison peut bien le faire tout seul. Évidemment, Sanji réagit au quart de tour et revoilà le cuistot et le bretteur à se disputer. Dans la bataille, Zorro brise deux chaises et, au lieu de Nami à faire l'arbitre entre les deux garçons, c'est Franky qui les sépare en gueulant :<p>

- Zorro ! Tu vas me réparer ses deux chaises immédiatement !

- Hein ?! Et comment, tu m'expliques, gros malin ! Je suis bretteur par bricoleur ! Je manie les sabres pas les tournevis !

- Oh Zorro tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système aujourd'hui, hurle Nami plus fort que le cyborg qui se fait tout petit sous la fureur de la navigatrice ! Pour ta peine tu vas faire la vaisselle !

- Quoi ?

- Et sans discuter sinon j'augmente tes dettes pour non respect de mes ordres !

- Euh… Nami, le capitaine ici c'est Luffy, c'est lui qui donne les ordres, déclare Usopp d'une petite voix…

- Je sais bien !

La navigatrice est particulièrement énervée et personne n'ose la contredire. D'ailleurs, Usopp, Chopper et Brook se dépêchent de filer de la cuisine. Franky récupère les deux chaises cassées et part s'enfermer dans son atelier en lançant un regard désapprobateur au bretteur. Sanji, ravi de la tournure que prennent les évènements, sort de la cuisine à son tour, escortant les deux dames de son cœur. Luffy regarde son second et déclare en souriant :

- Bonne chance, Zorro !

Le bretteur soupire et, remontant ses manches, il s'attaque au débarrassage de la table.

Il n'a pas lavé trois assiettes que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Merci, Robin, ça va aller.

- Je peux te donner un coup de main, je n'ai pas de douche à prendre !

- Ça va, merci, insiste Zorro !

- Comme tu voudras…

L'archéologue s'installe à une chaise et ouvre son livre en le posant sur la table. Elle se plonge dans la lecture pendant que Zorro se plonge dans la vaisselle. Le silence est bourdonnant et seul le tintement des plats et autres couverts vient le briser par intermittence. L'agitation à l'extérieur se fait moindre, petit à petit, les pirates rentrent dans leurs quartiers pour dormir ou se raconter des histoires sous la couette ou bien, ils vaquent à des occupations silencieuses. Dans la cuisine, Zorro brise soudainement le silence en brisant une assiette :

- Et merde… Fallait que ça m'arrive !

- Sanji ne va pas être content, souffle Robin toujours dans son bouquin.

Zorro ne relève pas la remarque et mets de côté les bout d'assiette.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lire à la bibliothèque ? La cuisine n'est pas vraiment un lieu approprié.

- À la bibliothèque, il y a Nami et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la côtoyer dans l'état d'énervement où elle se trouve, merci bien.

- Et à la vigie ? C'est bien la vigie aussi ?

- Avec Sanji ? On voit bien que tu n'es pas une femme, Zorro.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Elle relève la tête et lui lance un sourire.

- Oh arrête avec ça, tu veux ?

L'archéologue dévisage le bretteur avec un air interrogateur. Il s'essuie les mains et entreprend de ranger la vaisselle à sa place.

- Ce sourire là ! Il est agaçant !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon sourire te dérange. Tu n'aimes pas voir les gens heureux, monsieur de mauvaise humeur ?

- C'est pas ça, soupire l'intéressé ! C'est juste que ce sourire là il est flippant !

- Flippant ?

- Ouais… enfin non, mais je trouve pas le mot. Il est… il est faux ! Et ça m'agace ! J'ai horreur de voir ce sourire là, c'est tout.

Robin est un peu étonnée.

- Depuis quand te permets-tu de juger de la sincérité de mon sourire ?

- Depuis que je t'ai vu sourire pour de vrai. Et je peux t'assurer que ça n'a rien à voir.

L'archéologue est muette d'étonnement. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Zorro ajoute :

- Tu portes toujours ce foutu masque sur toi, Robin. Et ça, c'est agaçant.

Il quitte la cuisine sans claquer la porte, laissant l'historienne seule à se demander quelle mouche a bien pu piquer le bretteur.

Toute la journée du lendemain, Robin est un peu ailleurs. Nami le lui fait remarquer.

- Quelque chose te tracasse Robin ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

L'art de poser des questions pour éviter de répondre…

- Je ne sais pas je te trouve étrangement distraite aujourd'hui. Alors je me suis dit que quelque chose te tracassait peut-être…

L'archéologue ferme son livre et hésite un instant avant de se rapprocher de la navigatrice. Elle plonge son regard intense dans celui de son amie et demande :

- Est-ce que tu trouves que mon sourire est faux, Nami ?

La rousse est étonnée de cette question.

- Et bien… Je ne trouve pas non. Qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête ?

- Personne, ment Robin. Je me suis juste fait cette remarque hier en me regardant dans la glace.

- Ah mais t'es un peu idiote, enfin désolé mais non, je t'assure ! Tu es tout à fait normale ! Enfin, pas plus ou moins anormale qu'avant… Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter.

L'archéologue sourie. Elle peut faire confiance à son amie, c'est Zorro qui débloque. Elle se replonge dans son livre mais cette chose la tracasse toujours. C'est décidé, ce soir, elle doit avoir une petite discussion avec le bretteur.

Le soir même, à la vigie, Zorro est de garde. Il a passé une bonne partie de la journée à pêcher avec les gugusses de sniper, capitaine et médecin de bord et son entraînement a été méchamment écourté. Il profite du calme de la nuit pour rattraper son retard. Il entend du bruit sur le pont. Il ferme les yeux et reconnaît les pas posés et prudents de Robin.

- La cuisine pour un café, suppose-t-il.

Lorsqu'il l'entend monter à la vigie, il fronce les sourcils en pestant intérieurement.

Sa tête apparaît et sans un mot, elle entre dans la pièce et s'installe sur la banquette avec un livre. Elle commence sa lecture pendant que Zorro poursuit ses pompes.

Soudain, sans arrêter ses pompes, le bretteur demande :

- Il est intéressant ton livre ?

- Pas autant que le dernier que j'ai lu mais oui, il est intéressant.

- Ah, répond simplement le bretteur.

Et puis, après un silence il ajoute :

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que depuis que tu es arrivée ici tu n'en a pas lu une seule ligne.

Robin relève la tête et fixe le sabreur. Elle attend que ce dernier termine sa série de pompe et se relève.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ?

- C'est pourtant simple…

Zorro se dirige vers sa serviette et sa gourde d'eau. Il se passe la serviette dans le cou et avale une rasade d'eau avant de poursuivre :

- J'ai remarqué qu'il te faut environ 65 à 70 pompes avant de tourner une page. Bon, tout dépend de la taille du bouquin mais en moyenne c'est ça. Pourtant ce soir, tu tournes les pages toutes les 42 pompes. Soit tu as appris à lire très vite, soit tu ne lis pas vraiment. J'opte pour la deuxième solution.

- D'accord, souffle Robin. Tu es très observateur.

Elle ferme son livre et le pose sur ses genoux sans lâcher le bretteur du regard.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, demande-t-il ?

- Je ne dirai pas ça comme ça. Disons que, quelque chose me chiffonne.

- C'est à propos de la discussion d'hier soir ?

Elle approuve de la tête. Il se met à sourire.

- Je m'en doutais. T'as été dans la lune toute la journée.

- Tu t'en es rendu compte ?

- Oui. Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ?

- Un peu.

- Tu l'as pourtant remarqué par toi-même… je suis très observateur.

Il s'approche d'elle, pique le livre sur ses genoux et l'ouvre au hasard.

- Zorro, que comptes-tu faire avec mon livre ?

- Ce n'est pas la première question qui te vient à l'esprit, Robin…

Elle pousse un soupir exaspéré en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- D'accord. Tu le prends comme ça. Alors permet-moi de te dire que tu es un mauvais observateur. Nami me l'a confirmé aujourd'hui, mon sourire n'a rien d'anormal.

- Ça c'est parce qu'elle te voit avec ses yeux de meilleure amie ou je ne sais qu'elle appellation purement féminine…

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ça change tout Robin. Parce que pour elle, tu es l'archéologue de l'équipage, l'autre femme de l'équipe à qui elle peut se confier et partager des activités de filles. Son jugement est un peu erroné.

- Comment peux-tu la juger de la sorte ?

- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout.

- Très bien. Alors, comment me trouves l'œil avisé et expert de Roronoa Zorro, demande Robin sarcastique ?

Il se tourne et sourie en s'avançant. Il repose son livre sur ses genoux et demande :

- Et toi, Nico Robin. Comment me trouves-tu ?

- Et bien… Je trouve que tu es un combattant impressionnant, un allié puissant et un très bon ami. Ah oui, et tu as horreur de faire la vaisselle… surtout quand on te l'a imposé…

Il lui sourie de cet air féroce et elle lui répond de ce sourire…

- Ah non, soupire-t-il en posant sa main sur la bouche de Robin pour cacher son sourire. Pas celui-là…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin, s'énerve Robin en s'échappant de la paume du bretteur ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sourire te déplait. Est-ce qu'il est si horrible que ça ?

- Il n'est pas horrible, il est faux.

- Si c'est ça, je ne sourirai plus.

- Tu vas inquiéter tout l'équipage…

- Je ne te sourirai plus, et le problème sera résolu, réplique l'archéologue en se détournant !

Il s'assied à ses côtés et soupire :

- Je ne crois pas non. Ton sourire restera faux.

Robin pousse un long soupire d'exaspération. Soudain, elle sent la main de Zorro effleurer son menton et se poser sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tête. Son regard plonge dans le sien. Il ne sourie plus, il a son regard dur et froid, le regard de Zorro le chasseur, l'intouchable, l'homme qu'aucun sentiment ne traverse. Ils gardent le silence pendant de longues minutes. Robin en a complètement oublié que Zorro est torse-nu à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle et soudain, cette proximité fait augmenter ses pulsations cardiaques. Le bretteur sent sous son index l'accélérations des battements de cœur de l'archéologue. Il retire sa main, plus par pudeur que par gêne.

- Je me demande ce qui est en train de se passer tout au fond de toi en ce moment même. Du plus profond de ton crâne jusqu'au bout de tes orteils.

Robin aimerait baisser les yeux et se détourner du regard assassin de Zorro mais rien à faire, elle est accrochée à ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, souffle-t-elle. C'est bien la première fois que je me sens prisonnière d'un regard.

- Oh, désolé, lâche le bretteur sans détourner les yeux ni même changer son immuable expression.

Le silence s'accroche à nouveau autour d'eux. Alors, tout doucement, Robin pose une main sur la poitrine de Zorro, sans lâcher son regard.

- Ton cœur bat vite. Je le sens très bien sous mes doigts.

- Lui aussi a horreur de se sentir prisonnier.

- Pourtant, réplique l'archéologue, il n'y a rien qui le retient.

- Si. Ton regard. Et c'est bien la première fois que mon coeur refuse de se barrer en courant devant un tel regard. Et tu veux que je te dise ?

Elle approuve d'un léger signe de tête. Il se met à sourire, d'un sourire qu'elle ne connait pas, un sourire sincère, tendre et passionné à la fois.

- C'est la première fois que j'ai envie de rester aussi près d'un tel regard...

Il a presque susurré ses paroles. Robin ne comprend pas très bien la sens profond de ces mots mais une vague de chaleur l'envahie et, sans le vouloir, les coins de sa bouches se haussent en un léger et timide sourire. Le regard de Zorro s'illumine et Robin sent qu'il glisse une main le long de sa taille.

- Le voilà enfin, souffle-t-il… Ton vrai sourire.

Il s'approche plus près encore et l'attire contre lui. L'historienne se laisse faire, elle laisse glisser sa tête contre le torse du bretteur. En fermant les yeux, elle déclare :

- J'aurais bien aimé le voir, ce sourire.

- Si tu m'y autorises, je m'engage à te le montrer autant de fois que tu le voudras…

Robin sourie et, remontant sa tête jusqu'à la sienne, elle murmure dans le creux de son oreille :

- J'y compte bien… je sais que tu es un homme qui tient ses promesses.

Dans un sourire tendre que Robin ne voit pas, il entoure l'archéologue de ses bras puissants. Il n'est pas prêt de la lâcher.

Et dire que cette histoire avait commencée par une simple punition de vaisselle...

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà voilà. Je crois que j'ai fait un Zorro un peu trop sûr de lui ce coup là x) Pour les reviews, c'est en bas :)


End file.
